hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Neferpitou/Image Gallery
|-|Anime= Pitou Portrait.png|Portrait Neferpitou.png|Fullbody Close up Neferpitou in opening fourth.jpg|Fourth Opening Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Fifth Ending EP 86 OP Card.png|Episode 85 Opening Card Episode_133_OP.png|Episode 133 Opening Card Neferpitou_awakes.png|Neferpitou is born A x Fated x Awakening.png|Neferpitou awakens Neferpitou learns about humans.png|Neferpitou reads about humans Neferpitou-13.jpg|Neferpitou tortures Pokkle Chimera ants perform water divination.png|Neferpitou performs Water Divination Pitou's aura.png|Neferpitou's aura Neferpitou's aura.gif|The terrorizing aura Pitou421.png|Neferpitou eager to test his abilities Neferpitou looks Gon and Killua.jpg|Neferpitou looks at Gon and Killua Neferpitou with Kite's head.png|Neferpitou with Kite's head Hunter-x-hunter-neferpitou-crazy-eyes-460x258.jpg|Neferpitou's eyes Phatsu.jpg|Forming his Nen ability Pitou EN.png|Neferpitou's En Puppeteering_2011.png|Neferpitou's Puppeteering Kite_in_glass_cage_while_Neferpitou_watches.png|Neferpitou with Kite's body neferpitou81.png|Neferpitou detecting Morel's Nen puppets Neferpitou-2.jpg|Neferpitou meets Shaiapouf Neferpitou and Shaiapouf.png|Neferpitou and Shaiapouf sees Menthuthuyoupi 86 - Pitou greets Youpi.png|Neferpitou greets Menthuthuyoupi Gon Killua Vs Neferpitou.jpg|Neferpitou is assigned to be defeated by Gon and Killua 91 - the Royal Guards.png|The King's Royal Guards Pouf_watches_the_King_kill.png|Neferpitou watches Meruem kill (4) Hormiguas Quimeras.jpg|Neferpitou and the other Guards 91 - Meruem attacks Pitou.png|Neferpitou slapped by Meruem Meruem arrives at Kakin.png|Neferpitou arrives in East Gorteau 99 - Neferpitou senses something.png|Neferpitou senses someone disabling her puppets Neferpitou thinking.png|Neferpitou thinking 99 - Pitou and Pouf.png|Neferpitou and Shaiapouf in the Royal Palace Neferpitou-14.jpg|Neferpitou orders Leol to take care of the enemies Doctor_Blythe_2011.png|Neferpitou's Doctor Blythe Nen ability 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|The Royal Guard and Meruem against the Hunter Association 105 - Chimera Ants and humans.png|The current inhabitants of the Royal Palace of the Republic of East Gorteau Neferpitou-ep106.png|Neferpitou extracting information from Knov Neferpitou_close_up.jpg|Neferpitou's close up shot Neferpitou_021412070755.png 106 - Chimera Ant army.png|Knov's imagination of Neferpitou manipulating the Chimera Ant army Neferpitou on his post.jpg|Neferpitou keeps guard Neferpitou hesitates.png|Neferpitou hesitates 109 - Neferpitou summoned.png|Neferpitou is summoned by the King 110 - Menthuthuyoupi and Neferpitou.png|Menthuthuyoupi and Neferpitou talk about the King's order 110 - Meruem and Neferpitou.png|Neferpitou proposes a new security system Terpsichora 2011.png|Neferpitou using Terpsichora 111 - Neferpitou vs Netero.png|Neferpitou versus Netero 111 - Neferpitou overpowered.png|Neferpitou is overpowered by Netero 111 - Neferpitou & Doctor Blythe.png|Summoning Doctor Blythe for restriction 111 - Dragons above the palace.png|Neferpitou watches as Zeno's dragons rain down on the palace 112 - Neferpitou's realization.png|Neferpitou realizes the enemies can use En to locate the King Pitou cries.jpg|Neferpitou cries Neferpitou sees Gon and Killua.png|Neferpitou watches Gon and Killua 116 - Neferpitou protects Komugi.png|Neferpitou protecting Komugi 116 - Neferpitou asks for more time.png|Neferpitou asks for more time to heal Komugi 125 - Pitou observes Gon.png|Neferpitou observes Gon 125 - Neferpitou.png|Neferpitou plans to kill Gon 127 - Neferpitou obeys.png|Neferpitou obeys Gon Neferpitou threatened by Gon.png|Neferpitou threatened by Gon 127 - Gon and Pitou leaving the palace.png|Neferpitou and Gon leaving the palace 130 - Pitou answering the call.png|Neferpitou answers the call Neferpitou - 130.png|Neferpitou - Episode 130 130 - Pitou and Gon find a dead Kite.png|Gon & Neferpitou discover dead Kite 130 - Pitou apologizes.png|Neferpitou apologizes to Gon 130 - Pitou heals himself.png|Neferpitou healing itself 131 - Pitou vs Gon.png|Neferpitou vs. Gon Neferpitou's agility.gif|Neferpitou's agility Terpsichora2011.png|'Terpsichora' Worried Neferpitou.png|Worried Neferpitou 131 - Pitou for the kill.png|Leaping for the kill 131 - Gon kicks Pitou.png|Gon kicks Neferpitou Gon landing his Jajanken on Pitou.png|Gon landing his Jajanken on Neferpitou Gon's face 3 - 131.png|Gon punches Neferpitou Neferpitou after being atacked.png|Neferpitou after being attacked Neferpitou's death.png|Neferpitou's death 131 - Pitou shattered face.png|Neferpitou's shattered face Gon Finish off Pitou.png|Gon delivers the final blow 131 - Terpsichora Neferpitou.png|'Terpsichora' moving Neferpitou's corpse 131 - Pitou attacks Gon.png|Pitou's corpse rips Gon's right arm off Neferpitou's corpse.png|Neferpitou's corpse Neferpitou and Menthuthuyoupi.png|Neferpitou in Welfin's imagination 135 - Reminiscing the Royal Guards.png|Meruem reminisces his Royal Guards |-|Manga= Chap 198 - Neferpitou full appearance.png|First Outfit Neferpitou's manga introduction.jpg|Neferpitou's first appearance Neferpitou manga full apperance.jpg|Neferpitou's full body appearance Chap 199 - Neferpitou holds Kite's head.png|Neferpitou holds Kite's severed head Chap 201 - Neferpitou.png|Neferpitou is seen by Chairman Netero Pitou Doctor Blythe nen.jpg|Neferpitou's Doctor Blythe Meruem_guard.png|Neferpitou with the King, Shaiapouf, and Menthuthuyoupi Chap 264 - Neferpitou excited to fight.png|Neferpitou excited to fight Chap 264 - Neferpitou vs Netero 1.png|Neferpitou vs. Netero Chap 264 - Neferpitou vs Netero 2.png|Neferpitou vs. Netero Chap 265 - Dragon Lance on the palace.png|'Dragon Lance' on the palace Chap 267 - Pitou crouches.png|Pitou crouches 273 Neferpitou Doctor Blythe treating Komugi.png|Neferpitou using Doctor Blythe to treat Komugi Pitou unnamed Manipulation.PNG|Neferpitou's unnamed Manipulation ability Terpsichora.jpg|Neferpitou's Terpsichora Chap 274 - Neferpitou confronted by Gon.png|Neferpitou confronted by Gon Pitou mother.jpg|Neferpitou described as a mother when protecting Komugi Chap 274 - Neferpitou both hands up.png|Neferpitou both hands up Chap 274 - Neferpitou begs for Komugi's life.png|Neferpitou begs for Komugi's life Chap 275 - Neferpitou breaks their arm.png|Neferpitou breaks their arm ch304 profile.png|Neferpitou learns that Komugi is safe Pitou's_death.jpg|Neferpitou's death Chap 307 - Terpsichora after death.png|'Terpsichora' after death Pitou's Corpse.jpg|Pitou's corpse left in the woods of Peijin |-|Video Games= Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_Allstars.png|Cover Pitou_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration.png Pitou_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(2).png Pitou_Monster_Strike.png|Normal Pitou_Monster_Strike_2.png|Evolution NeferpitouJumputi.png Neferpitou_-_Moonlight_Assailant.png|Moonlight Assailant |-|Other Media= Pitou_Keychain.png Neferpitou chibi version.png|Neferpitou chibi - keychains collection